Risen
by Jking815
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are the greatest heroes have ever know but what happens when Chat has a bad dream far too lifelike? Will secrets be revealed or will he lose his mind instead.


Chat Noir stood at the top of the Eiffel Tower looking down in horror. How had it come to this? Was it even possible? It couldn't be… Could it? It started off as a regular day. Then again they always did. A would be felon captured by Ladybug and Chat Noir akumatized with the sole purpose of their destruction in mind. Nicknamed Bandit his powers were that of a master thief but enhanced dramatically. Super speed, spatial awareness, superb pick pocket abilities, super strength, ultra intelligence, and a wicked 6th sense. The akuma was located in the man's ski mask. Probably the most difficult akuma the super duo had faced to date. So difficult that not even Rena Rouge's help was enough. Master Fu had to hand out 2 more Miraculous which included his beloved partner Wayzz. With the help of their newfound partners the akuma was captured and the man put behind bars. An exhausted Ladybug had left to return the miraculous when they realized that they were in for a long day. Hawkmoth released a second Akuma directly after the capture of the first. This time Marinette's father Monsieur Dupain-Cheng was akumatized. Chat didn't know how that one happened the baker always seemed so cheerful and full of energy. Chat was forced to keep him at bay until his lady returned from returning the Miraculous' This akuma was much easier to handle then Bandit and his akuma was destroyed within minutes. They ran to the top of the Eiffel Tower to discuss Hawkmoths latest akumatization spree. It was at the top of the tower when it happened. As they talked in hushed voices a thunderstorm came with it a downpour. They ran under the tower to seek shelter from the rain. It was then tragedy struck in the form of a third akuma. The chameleon. He sneakily grabbed ladybugs yoyo before pushing her from the eiffel tower. Chat attempted to jump after her but the chameleon caught his tail as he watched his Lady fall. Her blue eyes looking up at him screaming for him to help. But there was nothing he could do except watch as the love of her life plunged to her death. He dealt with the akuma having no choice but to use his cataclysm to destroy the butterfly. After he finished the akuma he jumped to the ground to be at her side. "My Lady" he murmured. "My lady please don't leave me" He grabbed her searching desperately for a pulse but to no avail. As the thunder sounded around him the rain began to taste of salt as he wailed his sorrowful woes to the sky. Suddenly a voice took his breath away. "Chat Noir! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" He recognized that voice. But it wasn't possible he was just holding his lady. He looked down and the body of his lady was gone. He turned and saw those unmistakable sky blues framed gently by her midnight blue hair. Her face was etched in worry. The tears continued to fall "My lady?" He asked gently. But unbeknownst to both of them as they sat staring at each other a little butterfly floated down to Chat's form. His iridescent green eyes sparkled as the tears fell from them freely "My lady?" He asked again his voice begging confirmation. "Yes Chat what is it?" She asked worriedly. It was then she noticed the butterfly floating down to Chat. "LOOK OUT CHAT!" she shouted but to no avail. Chats limbs refused to obey him. The butterfly floated down and landed upon chats miraculous, upon his ring.

Adrien shot up in his bed the tears still falling from his eyes he looked around frantically and spotted Plagg sleeping peacefully upon a wheel of camembert drooling as his little green ears were glued to his head "Plagg". He said his voice shaky. "Plagg.. PLAGG!" He shouted growing more frantic by the second. "Hm wazzup" his kwami muttered sleepily. "Plagg get up now..Please." At this Plagg became fully aware something was wrong he had never heard his partner sound so depressed. "What's wrong kid? Is there an akuma or something?" He asked looking at his kitten. It was then he noticed the tears falling from the boy's face. "Are you okay?! What happened? Kid TELL ME!" Through all of his sadness Adrien was touched at how concerned his kwami seemed about him. "Plagg what happened to my akuma? I didn't hurt Ladybug did I?" He threw out frantically. "Your Akuma kid what are you talking about?" His kwami said confusedly his worry fading as he thought about what was likely happening. "Ladybug! Is she ok? Did I hurt her? Is she alive? What happ-" "KID!" Plagg interrupted Loudly "There hasn't been an akuma in weeks you had a bad dream and then decided to disturb me" He muttered the last part to himself not wanting to hurt Adriens feelings. "It can't have been a dream it all seemed to real!" "I assure you kid I have no clue what youre talking about we haven't had an attack in a week do you wanna talk about your dream?" Plagg asked. Adrien sighed thinking it over. I guess it could have been a dream he thought to himself. But it seemed so lifelike. Realizing he hadn't said anything in a few minutes he answered quickly " No- I mean yes- I Mean- Tomorrow" he stuttered out. "You can go back to sleep" Plagg didn't seem convinced. "Are you sure you don't wanna talk about it now?" "Yeah! I'm fine! G'night Plagg." Plagg stared at him his cat eyes cutting through the darkness. His expression was unreadable after a moment he replied with a "Goodnight" before flying back to his wheel of camembert and dozing off. In a few moments his quiet snore filled the room as Adrien sat in his bed looking at the ceiling.

 **Welp that's it for the first chapter! leave a review below it'll help keep me going. Hope you all enjoyed! See ya!**


End file.
